Spin the bottle and nerds
by jollygoauld
Summary: Sam accidently gets herself into a odd evening, and maybe its true, maybe she does need to get a life?


Sam giggled like a high school student, and gave a quick glance at the door in case a "certain Colonel/General" was lurking there (He may have been promoted but he was still her colonel, even when in a different state)

Sam giggled like a high school student, and gave a quick glance at the door in case a "certain Colonel/General" was lurking there (He may have been promoted but he was still her colonel, even when in a different state). On her computer screen was a picture of a girl holding an apple with the heading; 'You're Pretty Nerdy'. Sam had been surprised that she hadn't got the result 'Complete Nerd'; after all she was an astrophysicist with apparently "no life", although she had now learned to ignore O'Neill when he told her that.

Sam had originally planned to spend Friday night travelling to see Cassie, and to spend a girlie weekend, treating the girl to some retail therapy. However Cassie had at the last minute begged off, as her boyfriend's parents were coming to town and she had been invited to spend the weekend giving them a tour. Sam new better then to be insulted since she new how brave Cassie had to be to 'meet the parents', although she did make a mental note to give Graham a mini – interrogation when she finally met him.

Sam opened up her email and sent a link to the quiz to Daniel, since he was more of a nerd then her and should get the top score (anyway to make herself feel cool). She then went to open an email about some test results she'd asked for, which even to her was boring, as they showed no signs of any "unusual" energy patterns, making the artefact useless to her. She then went back to the internet to do some genuine research, when she was pestered by a pop-up of a couple kissing and the caption "This could be you! With millions of members online now…" She went to close it automatically, cursing how these pop-ups could get through even the most advanced security system, but instead she slammed her head into the keyboard.

Unfortunately Sam chose the worst time to realise that even the "nerdy" Daniel was busy, since tonight he'd finally stopped grieving the loss of Janet and gone on a date. Instead of being left to her thoughts of having no life, she was swept from her chair by someone tall, dark, handsome, but unfortunately not a stranger. Instead she was in the arms of T'ealc….

"What are you doing?"

"You fell unconscious, onto your computer keyboard; I was carrying to infirmary to be assessed by one of the medical personnel"

"Well I'm awake now, any chance of being put down?" Sam replied with a rather forced smile, even more forced when she realised the quiz page was still open on the screen. Cameron, just so happened to choose that moment to walk in the door, which he then started to back out of, "sorry I didn't mean to interrupt guys, not that I'm saying I was interrupting, just thought maybe grab a beer and dinner? But I'l just go"

"you were not interrupting anything Cameron Mitchell, Sam appeared to have passed out, and I was attempting to assist her"

Sam groaned quietly to herself, this life was complicated enough without people getting confused about the status of friendships, and she didn't want people thinking she was fainting when she was fine, who knows how many tests would be done on her if one of the doctors was to think she was not 100. "I'm fine guys, I just got stressed momentarily and vented my frustration on my keyboard…"

Cam walked over to the computer and turned to face Sam " So you got stressed out while on the internet?" he paused, not quite long enough to answer but long enough to force his expression to remain as one who is deeply concerned, "Did you have to virtually make-out with a spotty teenager?" Cam then burst out laughing, leaving T'ealc looking slightly perplexed and Sam looking furious.

"No Cam, I did not. In fact I'm sure there are laws in place to stop that sort of behaviour. I was stressed over something personal thank you very much!"

"then why are you on a sight called espin the bottle?" Cam managed to reply before laughing again. Sam however pushed Cam aside to look at her computer screen before turning bright red.

"Is spin the bottle not a children's game, often shown on television shows aimed at teenage girls?" T'ealc asked with genuine bewilderment.

"Yup"

"I didn't realise, I was searching for something else, when a link to the quiz attracted me, I had absolutely no idea, at all, that it was called, spin the bottle. Please don't let people hear of this! People will never find me scary again, meaning I'll have to wait twice as long to get reports and test results given to me."

"And this only said you're pretty nerdy? They obviously didn't realise you may be able to kick the average guys arse, but you are the queen of Nerds. But now lets go get beer and food in the real world, because O'Neill's right you need a life!"

"If I'm the queen of nerds, then Daniel is definitely the king, but more Naninan style, because I'm not marrying him!"

"Ah yes but Daniels on a date with that really really hot, and by hot I mean smoking, translator. And since its past 11 and I've yet to get a status report I'm guessing, he's getting to finally unwrap his reward for being earths hero"

"Thanks for the image Cam, now lets go get steak, beer and lots of ice-cream, ready T'ealc? T'ealc?... Where did T'ealc go?"

"He walked out five minutes ago, he was pretty hungry, he'll probably be at my car waiting. By the way I said he could drive, and I gave him my keys, was that safe?"

Sam knew an opportunity to get amusement when it came along, "Cam, you gave him your keys? You have to tell him you've changed your mind, any excuse will do!"

Cams face was now panic stricken, "How can I say no now? I mean he looked so excited earlier, if I say no then he'll kill me next time we box. T'ealc is a scary guy!"

Sam ushered Cam to the door, "Well maybe you should come in my car, after all a car you can replace."

Sam grinned internally, nope she wasn't a nerd, she was way too cruel, and her secret was safe. Plus she could always dream of a certain person without their uniform on that night, which may not be as good as a date, it was good enough after a night with half of her team.

Little did she know one of the liaisons with Washington had heard that Colonel Samantha Carter had been playing spin the bottle...  
And that it would soon reach the ears of a certain General…


End file.
